the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop at the Apple Store
The Apple Store is a physical retail store that sells Apple products, some third-party accessories, offers help to customers with questions or problems, and holds classes to learn about your product. While Apple Store's come in a variety of layouts and locations, from malls in America to standalone glass structures that go underground in China to renovated historical buildings in England, Apple stores were made to offer a similar experience. Navigating the Store Entrance While some newer Apple Stores like to stand out by offering a descending staircase at the entrance, most can be entered through the space in between glass walls. Usually no door is evident, only a space to move in and out of. When you enter, an employee will greet you. Employees can be identified with their shirt and necklace badge. Shirts can change regularly with events or releases, though blue is the standard. They also hold an iPad which they may use depending on what you want to do. * Browse * Buy * Guidance/Genius Bar * Technical Support * Classes With the exception of browsing, this employee will take your info and write you description (this is how an employee can find you anywhere in the store). They will tell you to wait in the store, which means around the many tables with Mac's, iPad's, and iPhone's (among other things) lain on them. Browsing If you came here to look at the newest release or if you are waiting for help, you can explore the floor. This may be the most daunting task as there is no guidance except for the occasional employee asking if you need assistance. This space is for you to hold Apple's products and use them in your hands. So, you can walk up to any computer, phone, or tablet that is not in use and pick it up. There are applications installed for you to try out too. An associate will likely stop and ask if you have any questions, they want to help you get the most out of it and of course sell you on it. In the authors personal experience, and without any knowledge from elsewhere of something contrary occurring, they will move along. More recently, Apple Stores began letting you try on cases they have, which requires asking an employee, as well as looking at Apple Watches and their many bands more closely. You may also see boxes on shelves. These are usually accessories like cases, chargers, and speakers for sale. These shelves can be walked up to. Some stores have shelves with more expensive merchandise (i.e. iPhone's) and these will be sectioned off as these serve as more of a cash register style desk. Buying, Guidance, and Support These three activities in the Apple Store are similar in that you may need to wait for an employee to come help you address your specific problem. the employee that greated you at the door wrote down your description so that the employee coming to help you can find you easily in the crowded store. While you wait, you can do any of the actions described in the Browsing section above. Classes When your class is ready their will be a notification (likely sent to your phone as well as announced). These are sometimes held on tables in the store, on a different floor if the store has one, or in a different room (this is variable due to the many locations Apple Stores have been built in).